Ignorance
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: Takes place after fight in Shadow Kiss But Dimitri was never turned. This continues the battle of love between Rose and Dimitri
1. Lost Love

**This takes place right after the fight scene in Shadow Kiss. DIMITRI WAS NOT TURNED ROSE SAVED HIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, this all belongs to Richelle Mead**

I had really screwed up this time by not listening to my mother, my birthday was two days away and I had managed to get myself _grounded. _I didn't even know she had that kind of authority left in her, to discipline me. I know I know I ignored her when she told me to run, but if she knew how I felt about Dimitri Belikov then she would forgive me. What was it the queen said about this guy called Ibrahim that my mother once loved? I now had my argument about my grounding. Maybe for once I would win, probably not.

I sat by Dimirti's bedside as he was still in recovery; I also played some of that music that came out before the Berlin wall went down. Seriously though, this guy, not matter how much I loved him, needed a new taste in music. I notice a movement, his hand? Was he trying to get my attention?

"Dimitri" I muttered standing up trying to see in he was coming back into consciousness, "Can you hear me?"

I heard a few groans and then, the most beautiful sound of all, "Roza". That just made me smile.

"Dimitri, god I was so worried" I leaned down and hugged him.

"Roza, you save me" he was smiling proudly as he spoke this. "What, I could let you be defeated by some big bad Strigoi. Even though the actions, on my part got me grounded, but really it was worth it."

Dimitri just smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Rose what are we going to do with you?"

I sighed, "I dunno, what I do know is that I need to talk to my dear mother."

He shook his head, "And I feel that soon, I will have an unpleasant conversation with her"

"That you may, Dimka" I let his Russian nickname roll off my tongue and if I didn't know better I would say that he was blushing. "See you later," I turned to walk out, "Oh and one more thing," I said hesitantly.

He looked up, "yeah Roza."

I smiled, "You may also find that you will have an unpleasant conversation with Lissa, and maybe Christian."

His eyes widened in response as I gave him one last smile before walking out of the room.

I quickly found my dear mother and ran to catch up with her.

"Mom," I hollered.

She turned around and glared at me; standing next to her was some mobster looking guy. "Rosemarie" she said sternly, "Aren't you suppose to be in your dorm?"

"It's not curfew yet, and besides, that is where you want me to be, not necessarily where I am suppose to be. Besides" I said sighing, "I wanted to talk to you"

"About?" I raised one eyebrow.

"My punishment" I said, I took a deep breath as Janine gave me this scathing look. "Look, I saved him, and I didn't die. And besides, I know you mom; you would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

"Meaning…" I think she knew but didn't want to admit it.

"I'm I love with him mom." I looked over at the mobster guy. "Who in god's name is that guy?"

"You should be more respectful Rose" he spoke with this heavy accent that I couldn't place.

"I'll be more respectful, once I know who you are" I retaliated, clearly annoyed.

"I am Abe Mazur" he said introducing himself.

"Y'know that name means nothing to me right now" I went to walk off.

"Then maybe it will once you know that I am your father" He told me. Those words made me stop in my tracks. I finally know who my father is, but I had to get to Dimitri. It looked like the words finally sunk into my mom because she swept past me towards the hospital ward. Ah shit, I thought as I ran after her.

**Dimitri: Her mom is coming ALREADY**

**Me: yeah so**

**Dimitri: Well make her go away**

**Me: Why don't you suck it up**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Awkward Moments

**Thank you to: CasieJB, Jaycorkatbai, AlyssaBelikov, MaxieMoose, ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, vampiresrockroza, meetjasper, vampiregirlxoxo, Belikov's-Girl, and OrrGreen for your wonderful reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy; Richelle Mead does. I also do not Own My Chemical Romance not matter how much I wish I did, I just worship the music they make every single night. I also do not own youtube, why would I even I both love and hate that damned sight**

**Yes now you guys can call me freaks, but seriously Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Bob are GODS, even more so than Dimitri.**

**This story is dedicated to CasieJB because she likes My Chem **

**Now you may read your wonderful story**

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

I ran past trying to catch my mom, she had a head start and we both could run about the same pace. I caught up to her but that was because she had stopped in the doorway of the room. Her face showed a lot of anger and she looked like she was going to explode, but then I noticed why she didn't, Dimitri was sleeping. I slipped in and went to sit on his bed when she pulled me away.

"What" I half whispered. She glared at me disapproving. "Y'know, I am already eighteen" I reminded her. She pursed her lips together.

"Let me deal with this Rose." She looked down upon me and I immediately stepped to the side, scared. Not very many things could scare me, but my mom, when she looked like that just frightened me to no end, especially when that gaze was directed towards me.

Dimitri moved around a little bit then woke upon.

"Guardian Belikov, what do you think you are doing entering into an inappropriate relationship with a novice especially my daughter." Her voice got louder with each word.

"I'm in love with her Guardian Hathaway." He said, his guardian mask still upon his face, but one thing I knew for sure was that he was scared out of his wits. He may not show it but, well I could just tell. That is one this about us, we know just about everything about each other, we have that connection where we can just figure out one another.

"Fine" my mother snarled giving up, "But if you hurt her, you will never be able to movie anything ever again, because you'll be dead." She slapped him for emphasis and stomped out. My face turned red from embarrassment.

"I love you Dimitri, but I've gotta go curfew." I smiled at him and he just laughed.

"That's never stopped you before Roza" He murmured to me laughing.

"I know, but if I get caught I won't be able to do anything" I sighed frustrated. "I'm sorry Comrade, but I gotta go. I love you" I gave him a kiss and left.

I got to my room opened the door went in and closed it. I made my way to my computer and turned it on. I opened the internet page and went onto youtube and typed in: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living My Chemical Romance. I found one that wasn't claimed by WMG and turned it up to listen to it a full volume, and started signing my heart out.

_Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face_

As I got to that point I heard a knock on the door. I went over an opened it and Abe Mazur was standing there.

"Hi old man" I said, annoyed. He disturbed me in my happy cool down period.

"Rose, turn down the music" He said politely pushing his way inside.

"I don't have to it's my room" If he was going to act all fatherly now, I sure as hell was gonna make his life miserable. He stared at me as the music played the end of the song,

_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now

He smiled as the final notes played. "Now that that noise is done, I need to talk to you Rose"

"There's nothing to talk about." I said as I typed Drowning Lessons My Chemical Romance into the Youtube Search Bar. I clicked on one.

_Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again_

As I started playing this song I saw the look on Abe Mazur's face, and if I didn't know better I would say he looked ready to kill me.

"Look" I said "I'm just not ready to have someone like you in my life, okay. I've never met you before and in all actuality I never expected to meet you." I stood up and pushed myself away from the desk.

He walked over and gave me a hug. I awkwardly gave him one back.

"I'm sorry" He looked at me and walked out. I didn't know that much, but I could tell by his personality that he never said I'm sorry to just anyone. I walked over to the window and saw Lissa dangling out it.

***~*~*~*~***

**Lissa: Why am I dangling out a window?**

**Me: Because I put you there**

**Lissa: Fix it**

**Me: Just roll with it okay**

**Lissa: Fine *mutters under breath* bitch**


	3. Past Curfew Conversations

Thank you for your wonderful views, but today I am too lazy to put the names. =D

I love you all.

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wished I owned Vampire Academy, It will never happen, it all belongs to Richelle Mead

~*~*~*~

"Lissa, what are you doing out there." I hissed, wondering what Lissa wanted. I was too tied to search her head.

"One of the Janitors was fixing the sill, and left the ladder, I wanted to talk to you, but since it's after curfew I couldn't just walk over." She explained like it was obvious, as I pulled her in. She had managed to get a few scraps but nothing more.

"That doesn't explain the fact that you were _hanging _out the window" I raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"The ladder fell" she stated like it was obvious, as she sat on my bed.

"What didja wanna talk to me about?" I went over and sat next to her, but after about a second I just flopped back on my bed.

"You and Dimitri" she turned and looked at me as I shot up in surprise.

"What about us?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes wide in shock

"I just wanted to know, before I go and bitch at him, if you and Dimitri are actually together?"

"What makes you as that?" I gave her a questioning look before looking down at my hands.

"I finally pieced it together, that is if I'm right" she gave a little smiled.

"We are" I muttered. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you"

"Why though, I'm your best friend"

I sighed and looked up into her angelic face. She had the look of a heartbroken angel, which made me feel horrible. A heartbroken angel is something you never want to see, and that was what made me have to tell the truth.

"I was scared; I didn't want to be judged. And there were times, where I almost did tell you, but something always came up, so I put it off. But I guess now it was unavoidable" I joked at the end, I needed to stop seeing the disappointed heartbroken angel, I wanted the hyper, unconditional loving one back. "Look Liss, I do trust you, and I love you. It's just like how you didn't tell me about Christian until I confronted you."

She nodded at me, "I understand" She finally smiled again happily, and I could feel the genuine happiness behind it. She understood what I met.

"Hey Liss," I needed to tell her, she needed to know, "I met my father"

He eyes widened in shock. "What is he?" she asked, clearly surprised that I actually met him.

"This guy named Abe Mazur" I shrugged, "I have no idea who he is and what not, but, he used to have awesome hair." I flipped mine over my shoulder for emphasis.

She laughed "And a smart attitude" She hugged me and the asked with a whisper, "Can you help me back to my dorm" I sighed and nodded.

"Sure, and you're gonna talk to Dimitri tomorrow aren't you?"

"Why do you think that I needed to know?"

I laughed and pulled her out of the room. I went down and saw the Moroi security guard reading a book not even faced towards the door. I beckoned Lissa and we snuck out. We ran to the Moroi dorm and I pulled her on my back. I easily scaled the wall and opened her window enough to put her in. She gave me a smile, awkwardly hugged me and shooed me off before I got caught. I went down and ran back toward my dorm, but not before I was caught by no one other than my mother, and boy was she pissed

~*~*~*~

**Rose: Help me**

**Me: Sorry Rose, you snuck out, you were bound to be caught**

**Rose: Make it Alberta**

**Me: No**

**Rose: Please **

**Me: No**

**Rose: Fine you fucking Bitch**

**Me: *Smiles***

**Sorry it's short, but this one is more of a filler sorta thing, I felt it necessary, and besides we find out why Lissa is dangling outta Rose's window. Please Review**

**Oh, by the way, we will find out about Abe and Janine. In chapter…. Well you'll see**


	4. A Fight To Remember

**Sorry that it took so long to update!! I had soo much to do with Girl Scouts and school, especially signing up for my SENIOR YEAR next year!!!! WHOOT!!! I will try to be more faithful with this I promise. Thank you to all that reviewed. Sorry, It's short but a limited time on the computer can do that to a person**

**I do not own this; all characters thus far belong to Richelle Mead.**

Life as I knew it was over, I knew that I was in deep shit. Wait did she even notice me, because she looks _happy _and it confused me. My mom is never happy, like legit never. She is usually a raging bitch about everything. Well not everything, just most things.

I ducked around the corner, and watched as she walked straight passed me towards the guest housing. I followed and she knocked on one of the doors, and I see Abe Mazur open it. He greeted her by giving her a long kiss. My god that Is disgusting.

They went in still kissing and a see a foot kick the door shut. I then decided that it then that I needed to get away before I heard anything that would scar my innocence. Not that I necessarily had any to scar in the first place.

I ran back to the dhampir dorms and scaled the wall back to my room. I went in the window and reclosed it. I walked around for a bit, then went over and shut off my computer. I then changed into my pajamas and flopped onto the bed. I covered myself up with the blanket, but still I couldn't sleep. I felt like I was being suffocated with questions, 'What will Lissa say to Dimitri? And What about Christian, will he say anything?' My life is in chaos. I swear any worse and I will consider it a National Disaster Area.

Right now I feel like Harry Potter did when he figured out that Sirius Black was his godfather, except without any false crimes that I know about tattooed upon his conscious.

I finally fell into a deep dark abyss that I would like to call a peaceful sleep. When I awoke, it was 5:32.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I didn't have enough time to shower and run my laps. Err. I jumped into the shower changed and ran outside; I didn't care if I got in trouble for skipping, or being late to Stan's class.

I started running, my feet pounding the ground, first one then the next. Even when I heard the bell ring, I kept running, I must've run about thirty laps around the school by now. I stopped took another shower and went into my first class of the day, which was Stan's.

"Ms. Hathaway, how very nice of you to finally join us," he growled out.

"I'm sorry, but I really think that sticking to my training and self control come, way before learning theory," I knew I was going to get in trouble but I didn't care.

"Hathaway, watch your mouth before-"

I cut him off, "Before you what, call my mom down here?" I knew he would but I wanted to get smart, "Or maybe my newly acquainted father?"

"Hathaway, get out of my classroom." He pointed towards the door.

"That's fine by me, but do you want me to just sit out there or what?" I questioned anything to piss him off.

"You wanna fight Hathaway then let's fight," He threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, everyone else pulled out their phones and cameras.

I put down my bag and books. "Let's do this then," I challenged, I had a lot of training with Dimitri and I hoped to god it helped

~*~*~*

**Rose: WTF??? That would never happen in real life.**

**Me: You pissed off Stan, it was the perfect plot**

**Rose: whatever we all know who is gonna win.**

**Me: Who is then?**


	5. Figuring Out the Rest

**To All: Thank you for sticking with me, I know it has been forever since I update but seriously I have no idea what I was going to do, I got major writers block, but hey it wasn't only for this story.**

**To anyone who likes Law and Order SVU, I have a new story over there called In Just A Few Short Moments, and one that I currently have on the back burner called My Life Would Suck Without You. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own, erm, yeah. I would like to own but right now I am trying to get the rights for something else.**

**Kay =D**

**Rose's Point Of View:**

I started moving slowly in a circle with Stan, I knew that I could win this. Maybe I shouldn't be so confident about this, but I couldn't help it. I waited for him to make th first move, because I knew that I shouldn't, making the first move is never right. He pounced and I ducked, swinging my leg to make him fall flat on his ass. I smiled, in sweet victory, know I could say he provoked me if this is brought before Kirova or Alberta. He bounced back up and moved quickly to punch me, but not quick enough since I was able to block it, seriously this is like fighting a ten year old. Stan seriously underestimates me, and my ability.

He turned up the heat, quickly understanding that I was better than he though. He started making moves that I hadn't learned about yet. He got the better of me a couple of times and he was quick oh yes he was quick, but I was always a second quicker and a step ahead most of the time. I landed a couple of more kicks with a few grunts.

After we've been fighting for a good ten minutes, alternating each other in moves and fastness, but we got pulled apart. My mother and Alberta must've come in at some point because she had a hold of me and Alberta had a hold of Stan.

"What is going on in here?" my mom questioned.

"Guardian Alto provoked me." I said. Well he did.

I could feel my mom's grip on me actually loosen a little, like she wanted me to land a few more punches on Stan, but she quickly controlled it.

"It's all on here," one of the novices said, holding out their camera, I couldn't really see who though. My mom let on hand off me and looked at the video. Her eyes narrowed on Stan and Alberta dragged him out with a quick,

"Janine, please take over his class."

My mother nodded in response and let go of me.

"Sit down Rose" she order.

'But Guardian Hathaway," one novice complained, "She was just kicked out of class before you came in."

"I don't think her fighting Guardian Alto, kicked out," Janine commented.

"She was fighting him, because she asked if she should sit in the hall," Eddie complained.

I suppressed a laugh and sat down next to my friend.

"Other side of the room Rose" She said and I groaned once again, almost not being able to wait to leave. Janine started the lesson and I nearly died as she droned on monotonously.

**After School Moroi Dorms.**

"So" I said to my best friend, "What didja say to him?"

"Nothing since I haven't got the chance to talk to him" She muttered then held up another outfit, "How does this look?"

"I'd switch the blue top for a green one." I looked longingly at her clothes, I couldn't wear anything that pretty since I was training to be a guardian.

"When will you talk to him?" I asked as, I picked up a different green top and shoved it into her hand as a suggestion.

"Soon, soon." She went over to her vanity and applied some lip gloss, eyeliner and glittery green eyeshadow.

"You're a knockout," I complimented.

"Thanks" She smiled at me.

"So, how soon is soon?" I asked fidgeting with the chokti around my wrist.

"Soon, okay" She grabbed her jacket and turned to look at me, "I want the element of surprise." She smirked and walked out the, door to go see Christian.

**Back at the Dhampir dorms**

I flopped on the bed exhausted, making a note to go see Dimitri later, I was exhausted. I sat up and went and turned on my computer, I went to Internet explorer and started looking to see if there were any new songs up. There was, and it was _Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance _I put it on and listened to it.

_The future is bulletproof_

_The aftermath is secondary_

_It's time to do it loud and do it now_

_Killjoys make some noise_

It was catchy, and loud, I laughed and saved the page deciding that I should listen to it when I had more energy. I turned it off.

And started looking for more, finally settling on _Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day_

_Little girl, little girl_

_Why are you crying?_

_Inside your restless soul_

_Your heart is dying_

I went back over to my bed and flopped back down on it, falling asleep as the music went on.

**The next morning**

I woke up at five and went for my laps, even without Dimitri I still trained. When I finished I went to my dorm, shower and changed. I went to my first class, which was Stan's and noticed to my delight that he wasn't there. In place was my mother... again.

**Rose: Why my mom?**

**Me: because it's a good plot line.**

**Rose: so it's awkward to learn form her**

**Me: That's the point**

**Please comment. And thank you for sticking with me even though I haven't updated in a little over 6 months. I promise to update a little (or a lot) more frequently**


End file.
